Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image display devices, and more particularly to an image display device that creates a luminous projected image that appears to float inside a bubble of light.
2. Description of Related Art
Projection devices are known in the art that project images so that they appear to float in the air. The two most common methods of producing floating objects has been by either reflecting an object from one or more curved mirrors (i.e., parabolic) or viewing an object property positioned behind one or more lenses. These methodologies are termed reflective or transmissive spatial object devices, respectively.
One means of providing a background image spatial object display is taught by Monroe (U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,130). In this disclosure, a scrim is used to permit a spatial object (produced by either reflective or transmissive means) to appear in front of the scrim (the optical rays forming the object having passed through the open mesh weave of the scrim). The scrim simultaneously serves as a front projection screen surface on which the background image can be projected.
Another means of providing a background image spatial object display is taught by Warren et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,357). Warren discloses the use of two concave mirrors to produce a spatial object with one of the concave mirrors being partially transparent. Behind this partially transparent mirror is an image display which can be readily seen by an observer through the partially transparent concave mirror.
Still another background image spatial object display is taught by Noble (U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,625). This transmissive spatial object display utilizes a combination of convex lenses with improved viewing of the spatial object provided by a visible reference around the area in which he spatial object appears to serve as a visual cue for the observer. This visible reference is taught primarily as the edge of a box (i.e., shroud) that extends out from the closest convex lens to the observer. A background image is provided by reflecting the spatial object off a partially transparent mirror with the image behind in an optical arrangement similar to Warren, except that this partially transparent mirror is flat and is not used to create the spatial object.
In Noble, the transmissive spatial object is created by a transmissive spatial object image produced by a transmissive object display (i.e., CRT). A first convex lens and a second convex lens manipulate the light rays to produce the transmissive spatial object. The transmissive spatial object is viewed from as the reflection of a partially transparent mirror. This mirror folds the beam of the transmissive spatial object and allows a background image (i.e., a poster or full motion display) to appear behind the partially transparent plane that enables the observer to comprehend the spatial position of the transmissive spatial object. As a result, the transmissive spatial object appears to float within the housing.
Machtig et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,547 describes an improved transmissive spatial object display that provides a background image that appears to observers to have 3-D depth and includes the added advantages of permitting several viewers to observe the display simultaneously so that the background image appears on an accessible screen like that of televisions and computer monitors. The background image display is observed directly through a first Fresnel lens of a two Fresnel lens transmissive spatial object display which lens magnifies the background image display and also provides the front screen of the device. A first partially transparent mirror at 45 degrees separates the two Fresnel lenses permitting the background image display to be viewed solely through the first Fresnel lens. The first Fresnel lens serves the dual function of creating a first spatial object (in combination with the second Fresnel lens) and magnifying the background image. The magnified background image appears through the first Fresnel lens creating a pseudo 3-D appearance even though the background image is generated by a 2-dimensional display such as a CRT. Additional embodiments are configured without the second Fresnel lens so that the first Fresnel lens serves to magnify the background display""s image and by itself creates the first spatial object.
Finally, Geranio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,005, teaches a video wall that has a plurality of spatial object image display devices, each spatial object image display device including a luminous display screen for providing a first image. The luminous display screen is operably engaged with a video wall computer which is operatively engaged with at least one video input device such as a video cassette recorder (VCR). The video wall computer acts as a splitter to distribute the output of the VCR to the plurality of spatial object image display devices. Each spatial object image display device also includes a lens operatively spaced apart from the luminous display screen for projecting the first image beyond the lens to appear as a first spatial object. The luminous display screen and the lens of each spatial object image display device are mounted within a housing that surrounds the luminous display screen and the lens, excluding substantially all light from within the housing, except through an aperture in the housing. The lens is operably mounted in proximity to and substantially covering the aperture, operably positioning the lens to project the first spatial object from the housing. The housing further includes a shroud extending from the perimeter of the aperture far enough to shield the lens, but not far enough to surround the first spatial object.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides an image display device for projecting a projected image in front of the image display device in an image bubble that can be viewed from a wide viewing area. The display device includes a luminous image source operably positioned within a housing. The luminous image source is adapted for providing a luminous image that will form the projected image. The housing has an internal chamber that contains the luminous image source. The housing has a lens aperture covered by a lens assembly. The lens assembly is mounted to cover the lens aperture, and is spaced apart from the luminous image source so that the lens assembly functions to projecting the luminous image outside of the internal chamber and beyond the lens assembly to appear as the image bubble that includes the projected image. The lens assembly includes a first lens having a first focal surface and an opposing first flat surface that together provide a first focal length. The first lens is spaced a distance from the luminous image source such that the first flat surface is facing the luminous image source and generally normal to light being projected from the luminous image source. The lens assembly further includes a second lens that includes a second focal surface and an opposing second flat surface that together provide a second focal length. The second focal surface is adjacent the first focal surface. The lens assembly further includes a third lens that includes a third focal surface and an opposing third flat surface that together provide a third focal length. The third focal surface is adjacent the second flat surface. The first focal length is approximately one-half of the second or third focal lengths.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an image display device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide an image display device that projects a projected image within an image bubble.
A further objective is to provide an image display device that has superior optical performance characteristics.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.